Not Your Property
by rainbowcoloredballoons
Summary: It's after the war and Hermione is on the run. When she is captured and sold to a well-known Death Eater and his family, she mentally blocks herself from the torture and pain. That is until their son comes home and protects her from her agony.
1. On the Run

A/N: This is my new story that I have been working on the past couple of weeks and what really brought me back into writing. I have the first couple of chapters done, and I hope to finish it! This chapter is very short, but is crucial to knowing the background. Really interesting story-line though, I promise!

-rainbowcoloredballoons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with it.**

The war had ended and Harry was dead. Ron had been imprisoned with his family in a camp Voldemort had set up for muggle lovers and Hermione was no longer sure he was alive. Dumbledore had been crucified publically for Voldemort to show the world his defeat. After she disappeared a group of Death Eaters ransacked her parents' house and murdered them both, adding their bodies to the piles of muggles and mud bloods. She had been in hiding with the Lovegood's for quite some time, but fled when they kidnapped Luna in search of her.

Now, she tried to leave the country but Death Eaters were at every border waiting for her. She survived by robbing muggle homes for food and making shelter in wooded areas. The wand that had accompanied her seven years through Hogwarts had been lost long ago during a struggle with Bellatrix, whom Hermione managed to kill shortly after.

With no wand and very little nutrition, Hermione had grown sick and would not make it much longer. Every day she hoped to be found and helped, and some times, she hoped she would be killed. Voldemort had created his own holocaust and she was barley outrunning his vile army.

Eventually Hermione became too weak to travel. Collapsing under a group of trees Hermione stared into the branches remembering her years at Hogwarts with her two best friends. Dreams filled with memories made her smile as she slept. Other times nightmares filled her mind and made her writhe in pain.

Then, one day as the sun began to set and Hermione had been lying under the same cluster of trees for two days, she heard footsteps. Too weak to look around or even scream for help, she just waited and prayed. Prayed to live, or prayed to die.

"What a lucky day for me," said an all too familiar voice.

Hermione smiled. She was saved.


	2. The Memories and Dreams

It had been months since Mundungus had found Hermione in the woods, and while at the time Hermione thought she was saved, she wished she had died sooner.

In attempts to please the Dark Lord, Mundungus had started a new business; selling muggles and mudbloods as slaves to pure bloods. He scouted for them and brought them back in groups. If he found them starved and tattered, like he had Hermione, he would feed them and make them more attractive. Mundungus had mastered this business; he was a true entrepreneur when it came to selling young girls to groups of old men.

However, he struggled emotionally with Hermione, and because he knew he couldn't sell her openly because of who she was, he hid her. He fed her to keep her weight maintained because she had quite a figure when she had meat on her bones. Large, ample breasts, wide hips and slender legs. Mundungus knew if he did decide to sell her, she would be black market, and most likely sold to a Death Eater or even to the Dark Lord himself.

It was groggy that morning when Mundungus went with his group of girls, mostly muggles, to sell in his shop located in a dark corner of Knockturn Alley. They were currently under the Imperius curse, which was recently legalized by the Minister of Magic. Mentally, he told them to sell themselves; dance teasingly in ways men would want to buy them.

By noon he had sold four of his pack and was feeling good about the day when a familiar face walked in the store.

"Good day Mr. Malfoy!" Mundungus greeted the young blonde with enthusiasm.

Lucius Malfoy, now greatly respected by all wizards, ignored the greeting.

"I am here for a girl Fletcher. One as a gift to my son," he cast a quick look at the showcase of girls dancing erotically.

"And none of these whores will do. I assume you have more stock?"

Mundungus did not answer right away. He knew the Malfoy's and he knew their connection with the Dark Lord. His head knew it would be completely idiotic not to sell the Granger girl to Sir Lucius, however, he felt guilt in his chest because he knew the type of pain that would be inflicted on the girl.

"We are willingly to pay quite a bit for quite an offer," Lucius smirked. Reaching into his robes, a green velvet sack appeared and Mundungus could see the outline of many, many galleons.

The guilt went away. There were money signs in his eyes, and an almost evil look came over him.

"You come to my _personal_ address tonight. I have quite the offer for you."

With that Mundungus Fletcher apparted, leaving the three remaining girls behind.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione could remember the last time she saw Harry and Ron. <em>

_ They were getting ready to fight the war. Though they were all nervous, they sat on Ron's bed at the Burrow, sharing stories and memories._

_ "The troll!" Hermione laughed._

_ "Oh merlin," the boys moaned, smiles cracking on their faces._

_ "I can still see Harry now! Wingardium Leviosa!"_

_ They all laughed together, knowing this night together could be their last. _

_ And it had been._

_ Before they went to bed, Harry had gone to see Ginny, leaving Hermione and Ron alone. Ron took her hand and pulled her closer to him._

_ "Are you scared 'Mione?"_

_ She was, though she didn't want to admit it. In her heart she was terrified they wouldn't make it out alive, even more terrified that she wouldn't see Ron or Harry again. Ever since she was eleven, they were her life. _

_ "Of course not," she smiled._

_ Ron smiled his goofy smile back._

_ "You're a fearless lioness Hermione. It's why I love you." _

_ He leaned his head towards her face, and her heart pounded. He had just admitted his feelings towards her and even though she was scared about tomorrow, her happiness was spreading throughout her body._

_ When he kissed her, her entire body felt numb. She broke away from him._

_ "I love you too Ron."_

Hermione was awoken by a loud crack, breaking up her dream, and without looking up she knew Mundungus was back. It was expected that he would come and check on her, and possibly feed her. However, it was not expected he would burst into the room and pull her into the shower.

"I need you clean mudblood. I have a potential buyer coming tonight."

Hermione's heart froze. She knew he wasn't just going to sell her to anyone. He had kept her trapped too long and she knew he struggled on whether or not to sell her. Whoever this buyer was, he important. And she was scared.


	3. The Manor

**AN:** _WARNING: This chapter contains graphic content_

This is a little different than anything I've written before, so the darkness is a little new to me. Please, feel free to criticize!

rainbowcoloredballoons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

The time leading up to the arrival of the buyer was excruciating for Hermione. Mundungus showered her and dressed her in a slightly tight black dress. Once he was satisfied with her appearance he left her alone in the empty room for hours.

Hermione feared who the buyer could be. She was positive whoever they were, they would be a Death Eater. It was positive she'd be tortured, if not killed by Voldemort.

There was noise outside her room. Lifting her head, she strained her ears to try and recognize a voice, but all she heard was Mundungus rambling on.

"I have quite the offer for you. You and the Dark Lord will be impressed. She must be very valu-"

There was a crash.

"You will _not_ speak of the Dark Lord!"

Hermione's heart stopped. She was sure she recognized that voice.

The door opened and her fear was confirmed.

It was Lucius Malfoy. He walked over to her and smiled.

"You did well filth."

Turning, he dropped a bag of gold on the floor, quickly grabbed Hermione and apparated to his Malfoy Manor.

Hermione fell to the ground, coughing. There was pain in her throat and stomach and she feared she splinched.

"That filth!" Lucius screamed.

Hermione looked up and saw his robes torn from the sleeves. Looking around she saw she was in a dome shaped study. In the corner she recognized the beautiful face of Narcissa Malfoy lifting herself from a black leather armchair to comfort her husband.

"Darling what happened? Is that…the Potter girl? Lucius, is this the girl you bought for Draco?

"Narcissa! That filthy wizard grabbed at me and Granger as I apparated away. He tore my new robes!"

Examining the torn sleeve, Narcissa openly eyed the fearful Hermione, jealous of her full figure. Though she knew that the girl was a present for her darling Draco, she feared Lucius would be tempted to use her.

"Just forget it," he pulled his arm away from his wife. "I will get a new set. Do you think Draco is going to like his present?" he smiled, grabbing Hermione by her arm and lifting her up.

"_Draco_…" Hermione whispered, his image appearing in her head. They were enemies while at Hogwarts, and she doubted the bastard was any better than he was at school, if not worse, judging by his parents. She felt shamed and _embarrassed_ that she was a present for him, like a piece of property.

"I'm sure," she smiled, a thought coming to her. "Does the Dark Lord know of your purchase?"

Lucius froze, almost dropping her.

"I'm sure her presence will not matter. Potter and the Weasel's are all dead. She is merely a mudblood serving in my home."

Narcissa nodded, making her way to the door. Before she left the room. She looked back.

"You would be wise to let the Dark Lord know the level of filth you are letting into _our_ home. I surely would not like to be punished for stupidity, and I'm sure you feel the same."

Closing the door, she left the two alone.

Lucius picked Hermione up and placed her on a long table. Her body told her to struggle, but her head knew it would be pointless. He was bigger, stronger and had a wand. Hermione didn't stand a chance.

He laid her flat out and began to examine her body. Running his hands around her neck and breasts, Hermione could tell he was aroused in his pants. He placed his hands on her thighs, and slowly tried to opened her legs.

Hermione squealed and her legs fought against him. She was afraid of what was coming.

"Quite mudblood. I will not hurt you, I am only admiring your body."

He pulled her legs apart much more forcibly, and lifted her dress above her waist, exposing her underwear and stomach. Lucius stroked her, his fingers stopping above her black lace underwear. Flipping her over, she felt his bulge on her back and he put her on her knees, her lower body up in the air. Softly, he began stroking her area from behind, and unwillingly she began to become aroused.

"I have to be sure my son will like you," Lucius stated, pushing his erection towards her. She felt it between her legs and could tell it was large.

She felt him pull her underwear off and heard his pants fall to the ground. Tears came to her eyes that she was pleasured by this, but quietly stood still, knowing she was to be humiliated.

Lucius pushed forward, his erection entering her tight hole. Hermione was right in thinking it was large and it hurt the first couple of thrusts, but Lucius went slow. Once she was use to the size, he went faster and Hermione could feel herself becoming wetter as he slid in and out of her. She struggled to keep in a moan, not wanting him to know of her pleasure, but could not stop herself. Her body shuddered as she orgasmed, but he kept going until she felt him come inside her.

After, Lucius cleaned himself up and brought her to another room in the manor. He threw Hermione on the bed, and locked the door. She cried herself to sleep.


End file.
